pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jessica Fletcher
I have a question: How does Jessie act around Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Irving, and Django? Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here goes: Isabella: The first time Isabella saw Jessie, she didn't know she was related to Phineas and a bit of mistunderstanding occured. But after it became clear that she was a relative and not a potential love rival, her and Jessie bacame friends. Though Isabella is'' occasionally annoyed by Jessie's odd behavior, as a whole they get along great and often chat. Buford: He, like he does all people, initially considered her crazy, but quickly began to like her. At some point, he developed a crush on her but she dosn't know it, though this is not because she's ignorant, it's because he is rather good at hiding it. Baljeet: It took Baljeet the longest to get used to her than anybody, but eventually they started to get along after Jessie helped him on a science project and saved him from injury or, worse, a bad grade. Irving: Irving went completely nuts when he discovered that Ferb had a twin who was half alien. Jessie doesn't really appreciate having a stalker, but still gets along with him all the same. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 20:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding TBT. ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ']] Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 21:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I add my picture of Jessie to the page? Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Does Jessie have any musical talent? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101 ]] I feel like a kebab. 02:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on that. Is it important in one of your stories? - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 14:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah. I just wanted to know. ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Oh! Oh! I know! Yzma's in your chair! ]] Very good, Kronk! 18:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have a question: What do you think her voice sounds like? Just curious. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'''Alem: Wow, we make a great team. ]][[User talk:NotAGothChick101| Candace: Yes, yes we do.]] 03:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I think listing would do this easiest: *Lower than Isabella's. *About the same pitch as Candace's, but very different otherwise. *Kinda spunky, feisty and playful. *Since she learned it that way, she speaks English with an Northwest American accent, but when she speaks her language, it's in an accent entirely different from any Earthen one. What is the next Adventure of Jessie? And how are the People at her Planet looking like? Ange is out. Peace! I´m a Chocolate Brownie. Jippie! ' oh, and can I draw a Picture, at ``First connect´´ when jessie tells ferb when she had to left her planet? I'm working on what her people look like, her next adventure will begin it's writing process late this summer, and sure you can draw it :) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 22:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) May I add the picture of Jessie I drew? Thanks! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Free Hugs']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''Voldemort will give you one. ]] 12:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Of course! - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 15:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Her hair It actually looks more like a wavy mess (dont take that the wrong way i mean her hair look wavy and messy)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Really Perry?! I expected more from you.]] 19:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Am I allowed to add a picture of Jessie to her page? Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 16:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure ya can! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 21:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you! :) Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 20:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :) :) I used to have a friend named Jessica..Fletcher :) Ant 15 All I Want For Christmas Is You (No, Not You) 17:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Jessie w/ Angie: WHAT?! Hey Fozzy, You probably just looked at the subject of this and was like: "WHAT THE HECK?! WHY IS MA CHARACTER WITH SOME OTHER GIRL'S CHARACTER WHOM I DON'T EVEN KNOW!?!" Let me explain before you release the flamethrowers of Satan on me: On my Character, Angelina Morretti's, page I used Jessie. I put that she belonged to you. I am just now telling you this because I had no idea how to get in touch with other pnffanon peoplez. If you are upset I will be willing to redo my OC's page without Jessie in it. Again, sorry I didn't ask ''before I put Jessie on there. (*Writes on list of 1500 things that I didn't do that I should have done*) Thanks, Zelda PS: I LOVE JESSIE: TOTALLY AMAZING!!! :D *cough* ahem.... :) 01:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC)